The other curse
by Christina Norcinu
Summary: do to lost inspiration im putting this story up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

This is my first **OFFICIAL **fanfic. I've written others but couldn't post them ill

post the first chapter and iff you like it ill post more if not ill write a new one.

No matter what I do I'll never own fruits basket.

Chapter one

(Momiji pov)

'Yay time for school' I thought as I walked to the building. I look at my watch 'two

minutes before class starts' I thought as I sat down in my seat.

"hey" said haru walking up behind me."I saw a new girl talking to the principle,She had

her hair over her eyes the whole time. Kinda weird Wonder if she'll be in our class?"

"Sit down everybody" called the teacher as he walked into the room with the new girl

Haru had mentioned. "Today we will have a new student. She is a bit young for this grade but

she's smart so no bullying. Her name is Mika Zetora (my-kah Zee-to-ray). To her he said"

please take to seat by Momiji the blonde boy in blue.

She mumbled something and sat down hair still covering her eyes.

**(Mika pov)**

I mumbled 'kay as I walked over to the seat the teacher had indicated and sat down. The

boy next to me, Momiji, started talking super fast to me. "Hi! I am so so happy to meet

you it's been forever since there was a new student hope you like it here" He sounded

like he drank at least ten cups of coffee before he came to school. Anxiuos to shut him

up I mumbled "yep" and started doodling. He smelled like rabbits. After class I walked

down the hallway careful not to bump into any one. Cuz you see, I have a curse if I hug

a guy or if I'm weak ill turn into a white tiger. That's not all, if I change when I'm mad my

tiger will be huge and black, if I change when I'm happy I'll be a normal white tiger. A

couple days later Momiji was still bothering me and I was walking in the oppisite

direction of him so I wouldn't have to listen to him. I was walking and then I see Him. The

same guy that's been trying to expose my secret or kill me. Anything to get rid of me. I

turn around and run carefully away but he saw me. I made it by the gym before he

caught me.

**(Momiji pov)**

I saw the Mika running and the guy chasing her. I start to go after them but Haru stopped

me

"Where are you going he asked". "to help her" I replied

"Why she hasn't been nice to you since she came here" He countered

"So she's still my friend I don't care if she doesn't want to be my friend she is."I say as I ran

toward the gym. Sighing Haru followed me. When we got there the guy was holding her by the

neck suffocating her. Without thinking I run up to him and punch him as hard as I could.

Shocked he released her.

"Momiji" she said getting up" Move or I might run over you"

I was confused but did as she said. As soon as I was out of the way she got down on all fours

and then there was a giant black Tiger where she had just been. The tiger pinned the guy down

and he begged her not to kill him. She carefully moved off of and said "don't ever come after me

again'" she didn't accually talk but he could hear her. Apparently so could the guy and he ran.

**(Mika pov)**

I turned back into myself. And like always I was covered in cuts that probably needed

stitches. That was the penalty for changing on purpose while angry. I was being lifted up.

Probably by momiji and I passed out from the pain.

How do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who commented on the first chapter**

**Still don't own Fruits Basket **

**(Momiji pov)**

She was bleeding.

"we have to get her to Hatori" I said. Haru nodded and picked her up carefully and we ran home.

Shigure opened the door saying "where have you…" he cut off when he saw the bleeding gril. He took her and carried her to Hatori's office.

**(Hatori pov)**

There was a knocking at my office door. I sighed and said "Come in"

Shigure bust into the room carrying a girl who obviously needed stitches. I motioned for him to set her on the bed and I grabbed my stuff. I started cleaning out the wounds on her arms and back. Once that was done I quickly sowed the edges of the cuts together and wrapped them with guaze.

**(Mika pov)**

I woke up and didn't know where I was. Then it all came back to me. Him, Momiji, turning into a black tiger. I groaned inwardly. I looked down at myself and groaned again. My arms and abdomen were covered in guaze. I heard the door open and an exited shriek" Hatori Hatori she's awake!" It was Momiji. A man probably Hatori, came in. The first thing out of his mouth was, of course, "What are you?"

"Cursed " was all I said. Just then another man came in. "What did I say about people who I don't know or haven't approved of coming here" He shouted.

Immediately Hatori was on his feet saying" Akito please calm down She's cursed like us and…"

"I DON'T CARE " Akito yelled cutting him off.

I had just met the guy and already I hated him "why don't you shut your mouth" I yelled at him standing up.

"You dare yell at me" he screamed.

I was angry "by who. The only people that are here is a docter, a hyper rabbit, and a grown man acting like a spoiled brat." I stated.

He swung his fist at my head and I grabbed his wrist and flipped him. He got up and attempted to hit me again. I dodged easily and grabbed something that would work as a rope and, as he attacked again, managed to wrap it around his hands preventing him from attacking again.

" Don't attack a more experienced fighter or you'll lose miserably" I stated calmly.

**(Akito pov)**

'Never has any one spoken to me like that' I thought later on while I was laying on my bed locked in my room recalling the fight. 'she's a good fighter' I thought though no one would here me say that. It would damage my reputation. Eventually I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that commented and so sorry it took so long to update**

**This chapters a little short I'm sorry about that. **

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Chapter Three**

**(Mika pov)**

" I think you should stay at the other house today" Hatori commented.

"No." I said" I'm leaving . Now." They all stared at me and I saw the question in their eyes.

" If staying here means putting up with that, I outta here" I explained.

"Mika" Hatori said" Why don't you think about it overnight?"

I shook my head and walked out picking up my backpack along the way. I was outside before Momiji caught up with me "Why are you leaving" He asked.

"Just because" I replied and , seeing his sad expression, I added "but you'll still see me at school."

He mumbled "'kay" still really sad. I attempted a smile and started to go across the street when I saw Him. "Momiji, go back inside" I told the sad boy. He looked up and saw what I saw. He looked at me, worry filling his eyes.

"I'll be fine" I reassured him.

I looked behind me and saw the other sohmas looking out the window. They all jumped and a second later Akito was looking out the window as well. I turned back around to face the problem at hand who was walking toward us.

"What do you want" I asked Him,

"You think your so special" He snarled" well I have friends who ,like me, want to get rid of all the 'Special people'"

"I don't care, if there as strong as you, I'll be able to beat them with a hand tied behind my back." I stated.

He went to punch me. I sighed grabbing his arm "didn't you learn your lesson last time or do like to get your butt beaten by a girl?" I asked him and , with a flick of my wrist, sent him flying behind me. Right into Akito.

"What do you want" I yelled at him still hating him.

**(Akito Pov)**

Everyone was looking out the window. "what are you looking at" I asked them. They all jumped and moved out of the way so I could see. The idiot girl, Mika, and Momiji and someone else were talking.

"Why are they out there" I asked.

"Mika was just leaving and Momiji wanted to say goodbye." Hatori stated.

"Who is the other man?"I questioned.

Haru answered" He wants to kill her because she's cursed"

"So he wants everyone whose cursed dead" Haru nodded slowly.

I was angry, 'the only one to threaten the cursed people is me' I thought as I walked outside to yell at him.

I was halfway there when he flew at me.

"What do you want" Mika yelled at me. I ignored her and turned to the man and spat at him " Why are you outside my house"

"I don't know, why are you protecting her even though she's a freak" He answered. Now I was really angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update so well here it is sorry its so short**

**I don't own fruits basket**

(MIKA POV)

'Ugh why is he here' I thought

"Go away" I yelled at the idiot who had marched angrily out of the house. He ignored me. Akito tried to punch Him but missed and hit in the stomach. I sighed 'my turn to fight' I thought as I moved the hair away from my cat-like eyes and changed into my regular white tiger. Before He could kill Akito. I pinned him down and told him to go away and raked my claws down his shoulder just hard enough to leave a scar, and transformed back into myself. I looked up, my hair once again falling over my strange eyes, to see the rest of the Sohmas running out of the house.

"Are you alright?" Hatori asked.

" Yea, but he's not" I said motioning to Akito, who was laying on the ground.

"How about we all go inside and Mika can explain what just happened." Shigure suggested. I shrugged my shoulders


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second half of chapter four sorry it took so long.**

(Mika pov)

I shrugged my shoulders and followed them inside .

When we were all seated they looked at me and I explained " He found out about my curse a couple years back and wants to kill me and the rest of the people who have the curse."

They all looked at each other with worried expressions, exept Akito who just got anry.

"He also has a bunch of friends who want the same." I added.

"Well we have some problems" Hatori said.

Every one agreed and Tohru went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Well what are we going to do" Exclaimed Haru annoyed at the silence.

"We don't know yet" replied Shigure.

SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry it's so short ill write a longer chapter next promise


End file.
